


Take Me In

by SeanSlept



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abused Barry, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Corrupted cop Joe, FBI Oliver Queen, Fluff, M/M, Music, No power AU, Oliver saves the day, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSlept/pseuds/SeanSlept
Summary: Oliver is an FBI agent who arrests Joe for being a dirty cop and save Barry from literally everything.





	1. Setting the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of excited to be writing again. This was was requested so enjoy.

Gathering information wasn't the hard part of this operation. Catching the man behind it was. Man in question happens to be a cop, a dirty one. Oliver Queen had been working as an FBI agent for Central City for seven years. He's been on this case for six months and he's intrigued. Joe West, esteemed detective of CCPD. He's been known for working a little under the books, with people that aren't on the map. He's also known for being a _lovable_ guy who took in his neighbors kid, after his mother was killed and his father arrested for doing it.

To Oliver it seemed a little too convenient for the man who arrested the father takes the kid in. He's been pulling evidence from year prior to finally prove that it was Joe West to kill Nora Allen, and to frame Henry Allen only to keep sweet little Barry for himself. At first it sounded outrageous to him, why would Joe want Barry? Then he found street cam footage of him talking to none other than a dead man. Well, records claimed he had died on the way to Central City three years before Nora's death. But seeing Joe talk to him the night before confirmed it. He was killing Nora for Harrison Wells. The question hung on why Harrison Wells wanted Nora dead. This brings us to Oliver now, sitting at his desk watching old street cams to spot Joe entering the back of the house. He paused seeing the figure walk across the back yard. He backed it up to find where he came from. Following each camera back until he's seen with Harrison Wells but this time Harrison is seen handing Joe a knife. He pulls the clip and grabs all his stuff to talk to his chief.

\---

Finally the moment he's been waiting for, he marches into CCPD and up to Joe West's desk and stands him up.

"Joe West you are under arrest for the murder of Nora Allen. You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer any questions. Everything you say can and will be held against in you the court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning of you wish. Of you decide to answer questions without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney." Joe doesn't look surprised but everyone around him does, seeing an FBI agent cuff their own detective.

\---

During court Joe West confessed to everything, and when asked to reveal the location of Harrison Wells he states that he had run as soon as the child was not killed. He claimed he had no idea why Harrison wanted Barry dead but he was getting money from it so he had accepted the mission. Joe West also said he never wanted the kid but it was Harrison's instructions should he fail to kill him. Barry was found sitting in a small room in the basement of West's house. He was taken for questioning.

Now sitting across from Oliver, Barry was staring at the table, short nails bitten to scabbed flesh. Bruises littered the thin boy's body, a particularly dark bruise wraps around his throat, lacerations filling any unbruised skin. His hair greasy and obviously hadn't been cut or washed for years. Barry's fingers pull at the fabric of a worn t-shirt, holes around the bottom of the piece of clothing, probably from that subconscious habit of pulling at it when nervous.

"So, Bartholomew, or Barry. I have some questions about Joe." Oliver begins causing Barry to look up to him but only for a second. "You had been abused by Joe, how long had that been going on?" Silence filled the room as Oliver waited for an answer. As the question waited Barry grew more and more anxious.

"Always." It was so quiet Oliver almost didn't hear. He wrote it down then looked back to Barry, who's hand released the edge of his shirt to start chewing on his fingertips again.

"Did he ever mention someone by the name of Harrison Wells?" Barry hummed and nodded. "What was he normally talking about when that name was mentioned?"

"Harrison Wells wanted you dead, but your stupid mother got in the way, and now I'm stuck with you, you stupid, no good, rotten, piece of shit you." Barry spoke softer than before.

"After that did he hurt you?" Oliver asks and Barry nods. "In what ways did Joe hurt you?"

"He hits, kicks, and he uses a rope to choke me, and a knife to cut me, and he leaves me in the dark place for a long time. I'm not allowed to say this, oh. He's gonna hurt me a lot when we get home. He's not gonna like this. I'm not allowed out without him." Barry continue to ramble and began hitting himself and pulling at his hair. Tears falling down his face as he continued to abuse himself.

"Whoa whoa. Barry. Calm down. Just calm down. Take a breath. You aren't ever going to see Joe again. He's going to jail." Oliver was kneeling next to Barry and gently holding his hands to pull them to Barry's lap. Barry was still crying but not pulling away from Oliver. "You don't have to worry about Joe, he's never going to get out. You are safe now." Oliver continues to ramble soft words of comfort and assurance that he's not going to get hurt anymore. Soon Barry was as calm as he's going to get for now, pulling at the bottom of his shirt Oliver finished the report staying in the room for a while longer. Realization hit him, Barry is 18. He's not going to have a place to stay as West's house is now a crime scene, and he doesn't have a job and shouldn't even think about getting one with how badly he's been hurt. He's not going to get a foster family. Oliver stood suddenly grabbing his stuff causing Barry to jump and watch as Oliver left.

He made haste of the halls to get to the commander. He walks into the office setting the files down, and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to take Barry with me." He states and his commander raises an eyebrow at him, the way mother's do when you talk back.

"And why do you say this?"

"He's got no where to go, he doesn't have a job and I reckon he doesn't know how to get one with the kind of abuse he's been through." Oliver says and his commander hums and nods.

"You have a point. But how long will it take for him to get comfortable enough to be at your house alone? So you can come to work." She questions and Oliver thinks for a second.

"I'm guessing a couple weeks, I will continue to do work from home until he is able to be on his own." She hums and Oliver smiled.

\---

Oliver looked to Barry who is sitting in the passenger's seat, his few belongings in the back seat of the car. His knees pulled to his chest fingers abusing the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly, "I don't know this street. Or these buildings."

"I bringing you to my house for a while. Until you can get on your feet." Oliver explains and Barry looked to him.

"Am I kidnapped?" Barry asked with sudden fear. Oliver chuckled and shook his head, that's the loudest he's been and it was just barely a whisper.

"No Barry, you aren't kidnapped. You'll be a guest at my house. If you don't want to live with me you are welcome to leave." Oliver spoke glancing to Barry at a stop light.

"No." Barry said quieter now.

"No what?" Oliver questions.

"No." Barry states again, "I don't want to leave."

"We aren't even there yet." Oliver says and silence fills the car.

When they arrive Barry looks at the house from inside the car, Oliver grabs the box of items from the back seat and walks around the car to open Barry's door. Cautiously Barry unbuckles and steps out of the car. He walks closely behind Oliver as they go inside.

"I have a room for you to stay in." Oliver says and leads the way to the guest bedroom.


	2. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a rough time getting a good nights sleep and Barry apologizes too much.

Barry timidly steps into the room watching as Oliver removed his shoes and copying the action with his own tattered and beaten converse. He had no socks on, so his bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors causing him to flinch slightly. Oliver looked to Barry's feet noting to get him in a shower soon.

"So this is the living room." Oliver announces as he walked into the next room, a couch and a recliner set behind a coffee table a large flat screen across the room from the furniture set on a wide shelf full of movies. Oliver continues into the next room.

"The dinning room, and the kitchen right through here." Oliver passed the dinning room as nothing interesting was there and stopped in the kitchen. "Cups are in this one, and bowls and plates in this one if you are hungry nor thirsty. I don't have many pantry foods." He said opening the pantry seeing a couple different cereals. Honey, peanut butter, and a variety of canned foods, he closed it again and went to the fridge. "You don't need to ask before you eat or anything, just come in here an take whatever your hungry for. Though if you take something you have to eat all of it. If you don't just put it in a container and eat it up later. I don't like wasting food." He said then pointed to a door at the far side of the kitchen, "that's a bathroom, the better one is upstairs." He said and left Barry following closely behind.

They went up stairs and oliver points to a door, "That's the good bathroom. This will be your room." Oliver said opening it and walking in. There is a door from the bathroom to the bedroom. A king bed in the center. A greyish green color matching the bedding to the curtains and rug in the center of the room. Oliver set the box of Barry's belongings on the foot of the bed. He turned to Barry.

"Do you mind?" He questions the younger male about the box. Barry shakes his head and watches as Oliver opens the box seeing a couple stained and ripped t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

"Well go shopping tomorrow." He states and walks out of the room again. To across the hall, the door already open he pushes it farther in and walks in.

"This is my room, I leave my door open so if you need anything or have questions when I'm in here just come in." Oliver said and faced the boy again.

"Now, how about you get cleaned up, I'll give you some comfy clothes while I wash yours, then I'll start supper." Oliver said and Barry nodded watching as Oliver pulled out a large hoodie and a pair of sleep pants. He thought for a second before handing him a pair of boxers as well. 

"When you are finished just come downstairs." Oliver instructed and left Barry to wash himself up.

Barry looked around then bathroom, it's huge. A large triangular tub took up a corner of the bathroom. Slowly Barry stripped himself of his clothes and folded them and set them in the granite counter next to the clothes he was just given. He began turning the different handles until warm water started filling the tub. After several minutes it was 3/4 of the way full and he slowly sat down. Staring at the different soaps and shampoos he wet his hair and began washing. Its been weeks since his last bath, and he wasn't allowed to use Joe's soaps, built up grime was slowly scrubbed from his hair and rinsed. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't cut, maybe Oliver would allow him to get it cut.

Almost half an hour went by and he finished scrubbing all the dirt and much from himself, he stood up and drained the tub he grabbed a towel that was hanging and  dried himself off. Panic seemed to set in as he thought about his new living space,  _what if I wasn't supposed to use the soaps, and this towel wasn't for me. Maybe I was supposed to shower instead. What if he doesn't want me to be here? No he offered me to leave if I didn't want to. He's not like Joe. He's nice. I have a room._ Barry's mind eventually calmed down and he pulled on the borrowed clothes feeling warm in them as they are way over sized for his thin frame compared to Oliver he is a twig. 

Barry held the dirty clothes and towel in his hands until he saw a hamper in the corner of the bathroom and dropped them in, still unsure if he was allowed to. He padded down the steps and peeked around corners until he saw Oliver in the kitchen. Somehow Oliver noticed Barry without turning around and spoke.

"Feel better?" He glanced and saw a small nod from his guest. "Do you have any food allergies?"

"Not that I know of." Barry spoke softly but not a whisper anymore.

"Okay. I hope you like grilled cheese." He said band picked up two bowls with plates resting on top of them and carried them to the dinning table setting them down, one of them on the end and one adjacent to it. Oliver sat down and waited for Barry to sit before he started eating. After removing the plate the bowl revealed tomato soup and a spoon next to the bowl.

"D'you want anything to drink? I got milk, iced tea, and water." Oliver asks and Barry meekly asks for water.

After a long meal, Barry ate slowly making sure he doesn't get sick from not eating for weeks prior. Oliver understood and continued to stand up to refill Barry's cup when it emptied. Eventually Barry finished and watched as Oliver watched the dirtied dishes and walked back into the dinning room.

"Do you have any questions?" Oliver asked noting Barry hadn't said much the whole time. Barry thought to his hair again and picked at his nails again, oliver set his hand gently on Barry's stopping the nervous habit. "That can't be good for you." He commented and Barry nodded.

"I um. Can. Well. My hair?" Was all Barry could get out. It was close enough to a question for Oliver and understood.

"We can get it cut tomorrow when we are shopping." He says and for the first time since meeting him a small curve formed on Barry's lips. Instantly Oliver smiled in return.

"Let's get you to bed, its been a long day." He stood and walked back up stairs and left into his own room, Barry stood in the hall for a second before opening the door to his room. He looked st the bed, and the now empty box next to it. He lay down on top of the blankets and started at the ceiling. Ten minutes pass and he stands up again and walks across the hall standing outside the doorway of Oliver's room seeing. Oliver's still form on the bed.

"Oliver?" He asked quietly and waited a second. When nothing happened he stepped into the room, "Oliver?" Slightly louder this time Oliver turned to Barry with a him.

"I can't sleep." Silence filled the room and Olivier sat up.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes Barry." He said and Barry shrugged looking to the ground.

"Okay, what's keeping you from sleeping?" Oliver asks and Barry shrugged again.

"Are you uncomfortable in a new place? Do you sleep with a light on? Or music or a fan?" Oliver asks and Barry shakes his head.

"Maybe you should try and leave the door closed." Oliver suggested. Barry thought before shaking his head.

"I'm scared." He was whispering again.

"Of what?"

"That this is a dream, and when I wake up I'd still be in the dark place."

"Oh, Barry. This isn't a dream if you sleep will wake up and know this isn't a dream. You don't ever have to worry about seeing Joe or that house again." Oliver assured and Barry felt better after so he thanked Oliver and left for his own room again and laid down under the blankets this time.

Hour pass and Barry still couple sleep, just tossing and turning waiting for sleep to fall upon him but it never came. He stood again and repeated his actions of standing outside the door.

"Oliver." Nothing so he entered and waited watching for a second. "Oliver." He says slightly louder than before. Still nothing Barry stood at the foot of the bed. "Oliver." This time Oliver shifted and looked to Barry.

"Still can't sleep." Barry mumbled looking completely exhausted. His mop of hair a mess, the oversized hoodie falling off one shoulder revealing the dark angry bruise around his throat. After a moment of just looking at the boy Oliver scooted over and patted his previous spot on the bed. Hesitantly Barry climbed in feeling the already warm blankets drape over him, and presence of another person nearby. He fell asleep in minutes.

Oliver woke up to Barry pulling the blankets off of him. He groggily and gently pulled them back. Eventually the sleeping boy let go and he recovered himself and went back to sleep.

Next time he woke up Barry was backing farther into the bed pushing Oliver closer to the edge until he fell to the ground. He oomfed and stood up and watched as one of the smallest people he's seen took up his entire bed. Carefully he lifted Barry's body and slid him to his side and laid back down and fell asleep.

He was woken again when Barry sat up quickly, a loud gasp filled the room followed by a whine. Oliver sat up, fully alert at the sounds.

"You okay Barry?" He questions only getting another whine in return. He let his hand pat Barry on the head and stroke the now soft hair on his head.

"Was it a bad dream?" He asked and Barry nodded. "You're safe here, I'll make sure of that. You can go back to sleep, think about what kind of hair cut you're gonna get tomorrow." Oliver said and Barry laid back down, Oliver laying a second later facing the shaken boy. He fell asleep again and wasn't awake until morning with Barry sleeping soundly beside him.


	3. Treat Yo Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Barry shopping and Barry feels bad about spending someone his money.

Oliver walks slow through the mall, it's not too busy since it's a Wednesday, but that doesn't stop Barry from being scared of every person to walk by, the tattered ends of his jeans, or as he called them his _nice_ pants, and an over sized stained and holey dark grey long sleeved shirt. One hand pulling and tearing at the fabric of his shirt and the other holding tightly to the back of Oliver's shirt, underneath the brown leather jacket he wore.

"So, what are you thinking we should do first? Haircut or clothes?" Oliver asks looking to Barry who tensed as a guy walked passed, his hand tightening and pulling Oliver's shirt.

"Um, clothes." He whispered, and Oliver nodded leading them into a random clothing store.

"So, is there anything you want specifically? Or a kind of style that suits you?" Oliver asks and Barry shrugged, never really getting any choice in what he wore through childhood, always old clothes that were probably found in a dumpster a back alley. "Okay, let's try shirts first. What do you feel about this kind?" Oliver asked holding up a solid muted blue button up t-shirt. Hours passed like that, Oliver asking if Barry liked it, then carrying several sizes, normally different extents of small and a medium, to the dressing room. Barry would go in, try it on and come out upon Oliver's demand of wanting to see.

Several times Barry would step out and Oliver would just smile and adjust the collar or the sleeves before nodding. Every time Oliver added a shirt to the growing pile he felt guilty.

"Don't you think that's, um, enough shirts?" He whispered staring at the pile of twenty or so shirts as Oliver lays another one on the pile.

"If that's all you want." Oliver stated causing Barry to nod and hum as they repeat the process with pants, and shoes. Oliver grabbed a couple packages of socks, briefs, and some belts. They were wandering towards the other side of the mall, for the barber shop when Barry stopped, pulling the back of Oliver's shirt again.

"I don't need to get my hair cut." He said slightly louder than normal.

"No one needs their hair cut Barry. Do you want to pass?" He asked and Barry stayed silent for a little bit, seeing the edges of his hair from the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"I feel bad. I don't need all this. I'm hardly worth it." He went back to whispering eyes trained on the floor in front of him.

"Don't say that. You're worth it Barry. Everyone deserves a treat once in a while, especially you." Oliver said turning towards Barry who's brows were furrowed in deep thought and concentration. Oliver began walking again when Barry nodded to him. When they got there Oliver talked for Barry.

"What kind of style do you want?" He asked and Barry thought before leaning close to Oliver to whisper to him. The barber was very patient with Barry and Oliver as he cut his hair. Almost half an hour later they were finished and Oliver paid watching as Barry wiped the back of his neck trying to get the little hairs that just don't go away after a hair cut. Oliver had to admit, the haircut looked good on the boy. Without the long hair in his face Barry looked almost beautiful, he looked more boyish. The bruises weren't healing very fast but most the cuts and scrapes are nearly healed. They left with Barry still standing close to Oliver, hand gripping the back of Oliver's shirt and fingers tangling in the stringy mess of a shirt.

"You look good." Oliver says causing Barry to blush and look at the ground attempting to hide it.

"Thank you." He kept his gaze on the floor as they left the building, three bags full of clothing set in the back of the car and they arrived back to the house.

"I'll wash these and then you can put some on and toss your current clothes." Oliver said and Barry nodded, glad he can get rid of them, them always reminding him of Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize from the bottom of my cold dead heart if this is bad. I have been up for 15 hours on 2 hours of sleep.


	4. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who?
> 
> Your foster siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for not posting the past few days, I had an existential crisis then slept the whole next day.

The next morning Barry woke up in Oliver's bed again, nervous of Joe yelling at him for throwing out the clothes. He scanned the room unable to find Oliver, and the other side of the bed was cold. Barry stood and made his way to his room and pulled on some clothes. After he heard muddled words as he descended the steps. He saw a door open, one he didn't remember from when Oliver was showing him around. He walked closer now hearing Oliver speaking clearly. Inside the room was a desk, a computer, a chair, a bookshelf and a filing cabinet. It looked decorated to the point it feels like part of the home. Barry could only assume it's an office and Oliver was on the phone with someone important.

"-derstand, I will try my best to find her and the kids. Yes they will be adults but don't you think. No. He was fostered through legal papers, he would be their brother, and her foster son." He paused for a moment, "They never got a divorce. I'll get it done and I'll see if I can arrange a meeting with them. Yes all three." Oliver said and hummed before hanging up. It was then he noticed a shorter mop of brown hair peeking into the room. "You can come in Barry." He said and the boy walked into the room. Oliver sighed and began typing swiftly at the keys on the computer. Seeing it made Barry completely forget about the conversation and watched. Barry hasn't done a lot of things, like ride a roller coaster, learn how to swim, played a card game, went fishing, and used a computer.

"Can I?" Barry asked leaning over the desk, some trinkets shifting against his torso. Oliver looked up and saw how excited Barry was, he was shocked that Barry spoke not just above a whisper but rather loud for it being Barry. He looked to his desk confused about what Barry was asking. "I never used one, Joe said it's bad for the eyes, and it's useless." Barry said softly. Oliver paused what he was doing and backed up and stood from the chair.

"C'mere." He patted the office chair. Barry did as he was told and sat in the chair. Oliver pushed him closer to the desk and began talking. Barry listened with wide eyes. "This is your home row, your forefingers go on the 'f' and 'j'. If you can't look down to the keyboard, they are the ones with bumps on them." Oliver continued to inform Barry on keyboarding, and the trackpad versus the mouse off to the side. He talking about the function keys, and the symbols, shifting, and the control, fn, and alt keys. Barry tried his best to get good at typing but he still typed really slow, no where near as fast as Oliver. And he kept pressing the keys with just his index which would cause Oliver to stop him and restart the 'Learning to Type' level because he called it cheating.

"I want to be as good as you at this." Barry said staring intensely at the screen but getting his wpm a little over fifteen.

"It'll take a lot of time and practice, you can't just magically be good at it." Oliver said with a hint of amusement in his tone. Barry sighed and looked to Oliver letting his hands land in his lap, they've been there for a little over an hour and Barry almost forgot to ask.

"Do you have work to do?" Barry asked.

"Kind of." Oliver said honestly, this cause Barry to remember the conversation Oliver was having before he entered. " Joe's file said he was married and had two kids. I'm going to see if they'd like to meet you as you are they're your foster family." For a bit Barry stared at Oliver. _Are they bad like Joe? Did they leave because of me? Or because of Joe? Did they know I exist? What if they don't want to meet me?_

\---

Hours pass and Barry is eating a bowl of cereal, kicking his feet under the table and humming while waiting for Oliver to say they want to meet him. _Would they want me to live with them?_ He sighed unsure if they would want him to stay. He's got his clothes here, and a room, and well... Oliver. He shook his head, it's not like they'd kidnap him, he'd get a choice, probably, hopefully. It's almost ten by the time Oliver leaves the office, his phone against his ear someone obviously talking on the other end.

"Okay, thank you so much. See you then. Bye." Oliver said and hung up a smile fell onto his face. "We are going to meet them in Keystone at two. We'll have to leave around noon to get there on time and have lunch before hand." Oliver said causing Barry to smile but he was picking at his nails again, he is obviously nervous about meeting them. Oliver sat on the chair next to Barry and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll love meeting you and you them." Oliver said remembering the conversation he had with Francine. He could hear her shock when he informed her that Joe had taken in a foster child.

Oliver's hand falls to Barry's hands, which were now picking at the bottom of his new shirt. They were in the drive-thru for a random restaurant waiting for their food to be passed out to them. "We'll get to the park early and eat then wait for them, it'll be fun." Oliver said hoping to calm him down, he's been through a lot in the past couple days and doesn't want to stress him out too much. So far he is surprised he hasn't had any anxiety issues, or signs of PTSD, but it might take a bit for anything like that to develop. Barry nodded letting his hands relax for a second before he laced his fingers together to try and stop moving.

Arriving at the park Oliver carried the food as Barry held the back of his shirt as he was lead to a patch of grass in the shade. Oliver sat down pulling Barry down who hadn't noticed Oliver stopped. Barry hid his face in embarrassment as Oliver laughed at the unceremonious plop of Barry hitting the soft ground. Oliver reached over and brushed grass from his clothes then handed Barry his food and they ate in relative silence. When they finished they gathered the trash and threw it in a nearby bin and waited. It only took twenty minutes before Barry saw an older woman, a young woman, a young man. Both probably around his age but standing up Oliver reached his hand to shake the woman's hand. Barry hid behind him peeking over his shoulder more nervous now seeing them. The young woman offered a smile and the male a small wave. The older woman started talking to Oliver.

"So, I don't mean to talk about you as if you're not here, but do you know how he ended up with Joe?" she asked and Oliver nodded and looked to Barry who nodded softly assuring him it's okay to explain.

"Joe was hired by a man named Harrison Wells, to kill Barry, we aren't sure why, but Joe had failed and killed his mother instead and framed his father. Wells had said if he failed he must watch Barry and foster him. We are still trying to find him." Oliver said feeling Barry grab two fistfuls of the back of his shirt.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that Barry. Joe hadn't ever been a good man, I wish I knew I would have come back for you." She said, a kind smile and soft doe eyes. "I'm Francine, I guess your foster mother. These are my biological children, Iris and Wally." She said introducing each of the other people.

"Hi. I'm Barry." he whispered hoping they heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Francine smiled and gestured to a nearby picnic table. Everyone moved and sat down. Oliver and Barry on one side, Francine, Iris, and Wally on the other side. Iris looked completely thrilled and excited while Wally looked upset with Barry's situation. Yeah he doesn't know him but no one should go through that.

"So, what do you like doing?" Iris asks.

"I-well, I don't know." Barry tried to think of something he liked doing, "I guess I like taking baths." Barry said. The thing that seems to calm him down no matter the situation, when with Joe he was able to wash his wounds out and get some grime off him, and with Barry he's allowed to take as much time as he needs, and he's allowed to use shampoo and soap. Iris looked confused for a second before pressing the question.

"Not reading, or drawing, watching movies, listening to music?" she asked and Barry shrugged.

"I never did any of those much. I wasn't allowed to read outside of school, it was a waste of time. Never watched movies or listened to music before. I heard music when it happened to be around, but I never really thought about it." The response was slow and very quiet. Everyone waited patiently for him to finish. A second of silence and Barry spoke again, "Oliver let me type on his computer today." Barry said slightly louder than before. Iris smiled and glanced to the man beside Barry.

"So, like, you don't have to answer if you don't want to and all, but what were your parents like?" Wally asked, Barry furrowed his brows.

"I, um, my mom was pretty. She had reddish blond hair, her eyes were green, and she would hum a lot. And my dad, was rather tall, he had hazel eyes, brownish blond hair, he would work a lot, but when he was around he would call me slugger." Barry said not really paying attention to what he was say just the vague fading memories of his parents. Wally nodded seeing the look on Barry's face seeming more calm about everything around him. They talked for several hours, and Barry slowly warmed up to them, still whispering and holding the back of Oliver's shirt. Eventually Francine said she had to go to work, but Iris and Wally could stay if they wanted and they agreed to. Oliver stood to talk to Francine a little bit about the full situation, letting her know they could visit any time, and that if anything happens she'll be an emergency contact. She understood that Barry wouldn't just leave Oliver, he's the only person he's met since the whole ordeal that he had trusted. Francine thanked him again and left for work.

While Oliver was talking to Francine, Barry was shifting while under the gaze of the two siblings.

"Barry." Wally's voice spoke softly, "I don't want to cross any lines, or to like intrude, but, well." Wally continued to avoid the topic he was trying to get at and settled on sighing before trying again, "What happened, like." He said awkwardly gesturing loosely to his neck. Barry watched nervous as the question suddenly became apparent. He could remember it was hours before Joe left for work two mornings ago, the day he'd gotten saved.

"Rope." He started, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. He could refuse but Wally looked generally curious and not meaning to offend or hurt him so he continued. "I uh had shut the dark rooms door too far, and he grabbed the rope." Iris winced and Wally listening carefully wanting to physically comfort the other but was afraid he's scare him, so he listened as Barry explained, "I don't like the rope because it's scratchy, and he would hold me down with his foot and pull until I couldn't breath." He thought about the constricting feeling of the rope wrapped around his neck. Wally held his hand out palm up offering it to Barry, who tentatively took it. Iris watched and softly added her hand over Barry's. Oliver sat down again after that without saying a word just watching the exchange between newfound siblings.

"Let's tell you a little about our selves since you are so willing to share about your past." Iris spoke up and started talking about living with Francine which for them is basically the same so she spoke for both of them, Wally adding little comments about the topic she was on until she went into more about herself, "This coming fall I'm going to move on campus in college for Journalism. I want to have a column about issues no one covers, like the advice column for strange things like the Mandela effect and weird conspiracies." She finishes and Barry turns to Wally who jumped right into his own plans.

"After high school, in three years, I want to go to college for engineering, I want to invent a better car for the environment. You know like a wind powered car or something like that." He said excited not having much to say about it. Barry nodded a smile forming on his face as he listened to the two start to banter about whether a wind powered car would be possible or not. Eventually it was time Barry and Oliver start the drive back. Iris giving Oliver both her and Wally's numbers as Barry still doesn't have a phone.

The drive back was quiet as Barry watched the road pass, but Oliver spoke up after twenty minutes.

"They like you, I think they've accepted you as a sibling." Oliver said turning to Barry who was smiling to himself. He felt safe with them and not like he was about to be killed as he always had with Joe. After that small comment no one spoke again until they were bidding goodnight's. Barry laying in his bed trying to sleep on his own, at one point he fell asleep but woke up again thirty minutes later. He walked into Oliver's room again and laid down easily falling asleep with another presence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally met Francine, Iris, and Wally!


	5. Deep breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets an anxiety attack. Oliver wants to help but doesn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for making Barry cry so I followed with everything happy.

Oliver woke up early, like really early. It was still dark out and Barry was thrashing around tears on his cheeks. Oliver got up and turned the light on to rush back to Barry's side. He tried to think about how to wake someone up from a nightmare, then Barry screamed and sat up. He was crying and wheezing, obviously finding it hard to breath. Oliver made himself apparent by speaking.

"Barry, you're safe. You're okay. I need you to breath for me. Take a deep breath." He tried and Barry looked to him while crying, not hearing him as loud desperate sobs erupted from the boy. "Can you breathe with me? Long breath in." He said taking a slow breath in showing Barry with a hand motion, hoping if he couldn't hear him he might understand the action. Barry watched Oliver in front of him making motions with his hand and talking. Barry heard Oliver trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. He couldn't breath. He was scared, Joe was going to get him, and if not Joe than that other guy. He whined crying harder at the thought. He's not afraid to die, he's afraid of being tortured again, of losing this safe place, of not being able to be protected by Oliver. He is afraid of Joe finding Francine, Iris, and Wally, of Joe hurting them. It would be his fault. Lost in his thoughts he panicked, what if's flying in and out of his mind. Suddenly a soft weight on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts, he looked to the should and followed the arm to Oliver.

"I can't breath." Barry rasped out and then felt a sob jolt his body. He was pulled into a hug, Oliver's arms hold him close but not tightly, hands gently rub his back and shoulders. He gripped Oliver's sleeping shirt and pulled on it crying into the shoulder of the thin cloth. Oliver could feel tears soak through and down his shirt, he didn't care. He moved one hand to the back of Barry's head and ran his fingers through the short hair. He gently rocked from side to side hoping anything he was doing would calm the scared boy down. Soon the sobs stopped but the heaving breath and hiccups continued.

"You're safe here. I'll keep you safe, no matter what." Oliver said calmly getting a small hiccup from Barry. The hands holding his shirt slowly let go and wrapped around Oliver's torso for a more full hug. Oliver closed his eyes as he felt Barry calm down more. He released him slowly and pulled back from him, Barry sat up again looking to Oliver, tears still falling silently accompanied by small sniffles. Oliver used his thumb to softly wipe tears from Barry's cheek then his whole hand to caress the reddened skin. Barry leaned into the touch, his fingers for once sitting still. The room was silent aside from the occasional sniffle or hiccup. Oliver continued to gently run his thumb over Barry's cheek.

"Oliver." Barry's voice was scratchy, quiet, shaky. Oliver shushed him quietly and patted the bed for Barry to lay down.

"Let's sleep, worry about it when we wake up again." Oliver said standing to turn the light off, he walked carefully back to the bed and laid down next to Barry again, he then slid the tips of his fingers over Barry's back as a soft massage to help calm him further. He ignored the prominence of each vertebra and rib he could feel as he did it. Apparently it worked as Barry dozed off quickly, Oliver continued the action for a few more minutes until his arm got tired and he fully relaxed for sleep to take over him.

\---

When Oliver woke up again it was around 7:30 am, according to the alarm clock, and saw Barry sleeping peacefully next to him. He could still see tear stains on his pale skin of Barry's face. He gently moved some hair from his forehead as he slept. Oliver pondered getting up but didn't want Barry to wake up alone after something like that, so he remained in place, eyes tracing bruises and healed scars on his face and neck. The major bruise from the rope was lightening but was still very dark against the rest of Barry's skin. After several minutes Oliver couldn't help but notice how soft and pretty Barry's features are, how while asleep he looks at peace. Oliver's eyes follow the shape of Barry's hallowed cheeks to his nose, then to his lips. The sudden realization hit Oliver hard, and he peeled his eyes away from Barry's mouth. He couldn't help but realize Barry is still only 18, a legal adult but, almost twenty years younger than he is. Oliver suddenly felt like a creep and sighed to himself wiping his hands over his face. He decided to mess around on his phone while he waited for Barry to wake up, every one in a while he's glance over to him but not let his gaze linger.

Almost an hour later a small hum came from beside Oliver and he turned his head to see Barry's eyelids flutter, but not open, and his arms raise into a stretch. Oliver watched as a small grunt left Barry's lips, the way his back arched off the back, the small sliver of exposed skin from where his shirt lifted from the stretch. As soon as Barry relaxed again he turned his gaze, only to feel the blanket get pulled back up, Barry yanked the blanket up to his neck and rolled right, he felt the warmth of Oliver still there so he sighed and snuggled closer. 

Oliver tenses feeling Barry curl up against his side, taking his arm and pulling it against his chest. Oliver peered over seeing Barry's face rest against his shoulder, warm slow breaths waft over his shirt. Each one of Barry's fingertips press into Oliver's arm, one hand on his bicep, the other on his forearm. He could feel Barry's knees press against the side of his leg. Oliver stared at him for a few more seconds before turning his attention back to his phone. He sat for another few minutes before Barry rolled closer again, pushing Oliver's arm out so he could use it as a pillow. When the younger male stopped shifting, Oliver's arm was under Barry's head, and Barry's back was pressed against Oliver's side. Oliver turned his phone off and set it  on the side table giving up on trying to distract himself, he's gotta wake Barry up. He leans up onto his side to tap Barry's shoulder but as soon as he does Barry snuggles back with a please sigh. Oliver watches as Barry just naturally does the most adorable things.

His next attempt was to pull his arm from underneath Barry to let him continue to sleep but not have to torture himself by staying in the room. As he pulls away Barry's grip on his forearm tightened. That's when he gave up, he's just going to have to try and fall back asleep. Laying back he sighed letting his eyes close hoping to fall asleep quickly.

 Just as he was about to fall asleep again, he felt a tap on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Barry leaning over him.

"I thought you normally get up early." The soft voice questions.

"I do, but I didn't want you to wake up alone after what happened." Oliver said his voice the complete opposite of Barry's, deep and rumbly. Barry hummed and nodded before disappearing from Oliver's sight, he felt a sudden weight on his chest and he looked down to see Barry's upper body laying on him, he felt thin arms wrap around him again, and he did the same. Holding Barry in a hug for a few seconds before letting go and making a move to sit up. Barry let go and sat criss cross in the mess of blankets and sheets. Oliver rubbed his face and stretched before sighing in relief when his back pops in a couple spots. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver eventually asks looking to Barry again. Instantly Barry looked down and shrugged. "You don't have to feel embarrassed about it. It happens to a lot of people, even people who hadn't gone through something like you did." Oliver assures and Barry shrugged again. "I'm not going to make you, so how does helping me with breakfast sound?" He asks hoping to cheer Barry up again. The suggestion brings a small smile to Barry's face.

Oliver got up and walked downstairs with Barry following happily behind him, he rummaged around the kitchen before deciding pancakes sounded good enough. He pulled out the ingredients and looked at a recipe on a note card in a small box. Setting the griddle on the counter he let it begin heating up and pulled out all the measuring tools and dumped the needed dry ingredients into the bowl and turned to Barry.

"Can you mix this up?" He asked offering a whisk to Barry who eagerly took the whisk and started mixing. As he mixed Oliver added the milk, then he melted the butter to dump it in. Watching as Barry mixed, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth, he smiled and shook his head grabbing the eggs. "Want to try and crack one?" he asks and Barry stopped mixing and took an egg. He stared for a second before looking to Oliver.

"I don't know how." Oliver laughed a bit.

"Copy me." He said hitting the egg on the counter a couple times cracking a small spot, he showed Barry and pushing his thumbs into it and pulled the halves apart over the bowl and let the inside fall into the mixture. "No you try." Barry nodded and tapped the egg on the counter and looked at it, then tapped it again and looked at it. This repeated a couple more times before a crack even started. "You can do it a little harder, it won't explode." He said and Barry nodded tapping it a little harder getting the same style cracked spot and pushed his thumbs in and pulled it apart letting the yolk and white fall into the bowl with the first egg. Barry smiled and started mixing again. As soon as it was fully mixed Oliver sprayed cooking spray on the griddle and slid it closer to Barry, and set an empty plate next to it. "Okay, first you want to take this." He said handing Barry a measuring cup, "and scoop some batter out," Barry did as he was told watching extra batter drip off and back into the bowl, "And pour it on here." Oliver pointed to a spot on the griddle and Barry poured the batter there.

After that Oliver was in charge of flipping and Barry in charge of pouring. A couple pancakes in Barry started making shapes with them, pouring the batter slowly so it drizzled as a border, then filled it in. Some were kind of clouds, and others were pretty dang good carrots and dinosaurs. Every time a new shape showed up, it would be repeated until it looked how Barry wanted it to. When they ran out of batter Barry begged to be able to flip the last ones on the griddle.

"As soon as you see bubbles forming around the edges and some in the middle, you can flip it." He informed handing the turner over to Barry who watched each pancake with his fill concentration, not wanting to burn any. As he did that Oliver rinsed out the dishes they had dirties and put them in the dish washer. Barry yelped excitedly causing Oliver to turn around and see what happened, he relaxed again when he saw Barry was just excited he did it right. He patted Barry's shoulder in praise and turned around again to pull out a couple plates, the syrup, butter, and silverware. Barry voiced his excitement every time he successfully flipped a pancake. When they finished Oliver brought everything to the dinning room table and sat down, Barry copied his actions and smiled as Oliver put a couple pancakes on his plate. 

Throughout the silent meal Oliver continuously glanced up to Barry who happily ate the pancakes after completely drowning them in syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver like Barry and Barry is oblivious.


	6. I don't like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lead to Harrison Wells is found and Oliver is needed on the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for a few days. I was way too busy the first day then I knew what to write I just didn't know how. Like I was ready to type but then I was like. -.- uhhhhhhh. So I'll work on these all day. Soon I'm going to have to make a schedule for days I update which fic because I'm going to keep getting ideas and suggestions for stories and I don't want to try and write 5 chapters everyday.

After breakfast was finished Oliver was helping Barry get better at typing when his phone rang. He answered stepped back and watching Barry slowly follow the lettering on screen.

"He have the location of Harrison Wells. We need you in the field." Oliver sighed and continued watching Barry nervous for him being alone, he's not been alone longer than it takes for him to bathe. He doesn't have time to ask Francine, Iris, or Wally if they can spend a couple hours with him, he wouldn't get Barry there and get back.

"Okay." He hung up and ran his hands over his face. "Hey, Barry. My boss is asking me to run in quick to take care of some things. Will you be alright here alone for a bit?" he asked carefully. Barry stopped typing and looked up to Oliver with a worried look. "I can have one of my office friends come over if you want? She's really nice." That thought seemed to make Barry more nervous, spending time with a stranger without Oliver.

"I don't want to." Barry said quietly, his hands falling back into his lap. 

"I know but It'll be quick. No more than three hours. Promise." Oliver says and Barry looks to the desk in front of him. "I can put a movie in if you want." He said getting a nod from Barry. Oliver waved for Barry to follow him into the living room, where he threw a comforter onto the couch. Barry stood by him as he opens a drawer with probably hundreds of and hundreds of movies. "What do you want to watch?" Oliver asked looking through them. Eventually they settled on Road to El Dorado. Oliver put it in and turned to Barry who was still just standing by Oliver not making a move to sit down.

"I don't want to. What if someone comes?" He asked looking to the floor.

"Don't answer the door for anyone, and if the home phone rings ignore it. I won't be long." Oliver said and began sliding his shoes on and tying them, Barry still nearby. When Oliver stood again Barry whined. At that moment Oliver could feel his heart break at how scared Barry was. He hated this. He pulled Barry into his hug who reciprocated it quickly. Barry sighed and when Oliver let go Barry stayed there. "Barry, I have to go. The longer I stay here the longer it'll take for me to get back." Oliver said and felt Barry squeeze him tighter.

"If I don't let go you won't leave." Barry's voice muffled by Oliver's shirt, Oliver chuckled.

"If you get scared while I'm gone grab the phone and press 5 and the button with the green phone on it." Oliver explained and Barry nodded finally letting go of him. When he looked up to Oliver one last time his eyes were brimmed with tears. Oliver pet down the messy mop of hair and let his hand rest softly on the back of Barry's neck for a second. "I'll be back soon." He said before turning and opening the door and looking to Barry again and waved, Barry gave a short wave back and shut the door softly behind him.

Barry remained staring at the door for a couple minutes, just hoping Oliver would have just changed his mind. When it was evident he wasn't returning right away Barry moved to the couch and pressed the play button while wrapping up in the comforter and tried to watch the movie. Every time a car passed Barry would cover his head with the large blanket and whined. When he felt comfortable enough to uncover, he would watch the movie a little more before another care passed.

The movie finished and Barry restarted it, not brave enough to cross the room to choose a new one. He zoned out while watching the movie as most the jokes went over his head, and eventually fell asleep on the couch, a light sleep that was disrupted by every sound (the kind of sleep you get during classes in school, and when the teacher would start a new sentence you'd like jump awake but still be falling asleep) before beginning to fall asleep again.

Suddenly he woke up to the door opening and closing again. He instantly fell into a panic and looked around. The movie was still going, covering any footsteps. Barry pushed himself to the ground and watched the doorway as he pushed himself under the couch and began pulling the blanket under. He froze when he heard a chuckle, and saw a pair of socked feet in the doorway.

"Barry? You're not very good at playing hide and seek." Barry hears the familiar voice of Oliver and scrambled to crawl from under the couch and towards Oliver. He hugged Oliver before he could even fully stand. Oliver hugged him in return, gently rubbing his back.

"I don't like it." Barry said and Oliver hummed sadly at the comment, knowing he was talking about being alone.

"I'm sorry." Was all Oliver could manage, unsure on how else to comfort the boy aside from what he's already doing. He managed to get Barry to let go of him long enough to sit on the couch, but as soon as he did Barry was on his side, already wrapping the blanket around himself and Oliver. Oliver watched as Barry got comfortable, and he knew it was going to be quite difficult to get Barry ready to enter society again. 

Oliver sighed as he gently pet Barry's hair as he did before he left. Barry was about to fall asleep, Oliver couldn't stop himself from feeling bad for Barry. He doesn't even know how to talk to people. All Barry has known aside from the first couple years of his life which are probably forgotten in the years of hurt.

\---

Flashback - Barry in middle school: 7th grade (his last year of school before Joe made him drop out)

\---

The constant tapping kept him balanced, it bothered everyone else. Some days it was his pencil on the desk top, or his pen getting opened and closed, or just his excessively chewed nails. He was paying as best attention he could, watching the teacher, hearing his words but when he dismissed class to do the work he just assigned Barry had no idea what they were supposed to do. It seemed to happen automatically, the end of his very dull pencil hit the hard surface of the desk, after that it just seemed to accelerate developing into a quick rapid rhythm. The teacher left for the bathroom and instantly someone was behind Barry.

"Stop your tapping." The voice said, obviously angry. Barry shook in fear as the other student grabbed his wrist with the pencil in it. He pulled the pencil from his grip and threw it on the ground only to slam a hard slam on his fist on Barry's thin boney hand already covered in bruises, this only adds. Barry squealed and tried to pull away only for him to get his head slammed onto the table so his ear was against it. The other student began tapping on the table loudly. "How do you like it? It's so annoying and you do it all the time."

"I don't like it. I don't like it." Barry whined quietly still squirming but not trying to escape the rough grip. "Please no. I don't like it." Barry could only see other students watching this happen, his eyes filling with tears but he could see no one was going to help him. There were several student who were obviously feeling guilty for not being able to do anything. Their faces full of sympathy and pain, seeing the already tattered and bruised boy get beat up even when he was away from home.

"Then stop tapping like a crazy weirdo." The other student finally let go and left to his own seat. Barry slowly sunk from his chair to grab his pencil from the ground. It wasn't audible but everyone could see silent sobs wrack his body as he pulled himself from the ground again, he wiped his tears leaving semi-clean steaks on his face. No one said anything, they just stared as Barry looked at his notes on the school loaned notebook. Some whispers heard between them but no one approached. Eventually the teacher returned and everyone faced forward again to do their work. Barry kept his head down knowing if the teacher saw he'd be called to the principal's office again to say he's getting bullied which will lead them to calling Joe to the school and then he'd get mad. His shaky hurting hand held the pencil and started writing shaky answers under the problems.

\---

Flash back over

\---

Oliver gently shook Barry to wake him up.

"Hey Barry, how about we get some food and go to bed?" he asks and Barry nods softly and got up. While Oliver cook Barry was still next to him holding the back of his shirt, as he does in public. Oliver feels like it's two steps back after they just took one. He'll have to yell at his boss tomorrow for making him leave Barry alone like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should elaborate. Joe killed Nora when Barry was around 6 rather than eleven. Just so Barry can't really remember much of his life before Joe.
> 
> Sorry, it's just all around sad.


	7. Like a KitKat Bar: Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets frequent panic attacks worrying Oliver more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone. But I still uploaded it for you guys because I love you.

Oliver was cooking lunch when a loud crash sounded across the house up stairs. He ran up the stairs and looked for the source of the noise.

"Barry? Are you okay?" He first looked in Barry's room, all normal. He heard a whine from the bathroom and knocked on the door first. But when he got no answer he slowly opened the door and saw Barry in the filled tub, mostly submerged in the water. Only a tuft of dry brown hair and his eyes were above the water level.

Around the tub was several bottles of soap, towels, and shards of reflective glass. Clearly the mirror had fallen and Barry was freaking out. Like panic attack freaking out. Oliver could tell with the way he was shaking, the water splashing out over the tub onto the floor. Oliver quickly tried his best to step over the glass to get to Barry ignoring the cuts on his feet when he did misstep. He wasn't sure how to get his attention, without scaring him further, so he gently pet the hair that was visible, pushing it into the water and wetting it. Barry tilted his head back exposing his nose for heavy panicked breathing. Carefully, Oliver ran his nails over Barry's scalp, dipping into the water. It was ice cold instantly making Oliver nervous,  _how long has he been in here?_

"Barry can you breathe slow with me? In" Oliver took a slow breath in and let it go, "and out." He continued speaking getting Barry to breath with him repeating 'you're okay.' And 'you're safe here.' Followed with 'slow breath'. It took a few minutes before Barry was calm again, or as calm as he's going to get while in an ice cold bath surrounded with a mess of chaos. "It's okay Barry, I'm going to drain the tub, is that okay?" He asked and Barry nodded with a shiver.

Oliver wasn't going to question why any of this had happened, why Barry had drawn a cold bath, what triggered him to panic like this, or what caused the mess in the small room. He dunked his arm into the water and pulled the plug. The water level was lowering revealing Barry's curled form. Knees pulling to chest, arms wrapped around his shins keeping them close. Oliver pulled a large towel down and slowly began drying Barry off, from what he could reach of the slowly filling body. He is less skeleton like since he's been with Oliver for nearly a week. Starting with his dripping hair and down the back of his neck, over his shoulders and down his back. Gently over his arms and his legs as best he could, he then cloaked the towel around Barry's shoulder but it nearly fell when cold arms wrapped around Oliver's neck pulling the older man closer until he could the gently press of a cold nose and warm shaky breaths against the skin of his neck.

Oliver snaked one arm around Barry's backs and the other under his knees and lifted him up, keeping the shaken male from having to step on the glass littered floor. Carrying Barry into his own room, Oliver laid him on the generally unused bed and covered him in the blankets to get him warm again before looking for the sweats he first loaned Barry. When he found them he offered them to Barry, who was now sitting up and staring at Oliver. Not acknowledging the clothing at all. So Oliver set to it, dressing the boy himself.

He started by pulling the shirt over his head letting the dark soft clothing drape around his neck, and pulling it down and over his torso after directing his arm through the sleeves. Next he lifted the blanket from his feet, letting it pool around his waist. Oliver pushed each pant leg over its respective ankle before lifting the waist band up over Barry's knees. He stopped when he got to Barry's upper thighs, unable to push them farther with Barry sitting. So he watched as Barry lifted them himself.

"If you'd like to lay down for a bit. I've got to finish lunch. I'll bring it up for you." Oliver said gently petting Barry's hair once again as Barry laid back down pulling the covered up to his chin and nodding. Oliver turned and left the room glancing back but leaving the door open.

As he finished cooking, glad he removed the food from the burner before he left he got lost in thought. ' _If his panic attacks are always that bad, I'll need to keep a closer eye on him.'_ Oliver thought about how scared hr was to see Barry like that. And he instantly remembered the glass and the pieces he did step on and reminded himself to take care of it after lunch.

\---

The next morning while waking up Oliver looked to Barry, who was still clothed in the sweat clothes from the previous day. Hair messy from sleeping in it damp, but soft features on his face. Oliver watched for a moment before getting up to go tot he bathroom. He expects Barry to sleep for a while longer, it was a stressful day yesterday. So he leaves Barry to sleep.

It wasn't until nearly noon did Oliver get curious and go back to his room. Barry wasn't sleeping, he wasn't even in the bed. By the way the blankets were strewn about he was hiding somewhere in the room. Either under the bed, in the closet, or behind the door. Oliver first pulled the door away from the wall, nothing. He then checked under the bed, still nothing. So he finally checked the closet and saw Barry's toes peeking out from under a particularly long jacket.

"Barry, come here." Oliver said slowly moving the jacket from the hanger releasing a crouching Barry. Again obviously panicking, so Oliver crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong Barry?" He asked rather than asking if he was okay, its pretty clear he isn't okay.

"I thought you left." Barry's voice was coarse and small at the same time. He sniffled and covered his face with his hands. Oliver hand his hand out to help him up when he needs it. When Barry finally pried his hands from his face he took Oliver's hand slowly and pushed himself by I his feet with Oliver's help and sniffled again, a few new tears falling down his face. Oliver watched as Barry stood still for a couple minutes, twitching awkwardly wanting physical contact but unsure how to ask for it.

So, Oliver opened his arms and pulled Barry into a hug, which was eagerly reciprocated. Barry tightened his grip around Oliver's torso, so much it surprised Oliver with the sheer force of it. Oliver chuckled at the grunt that left him from the crushing hug and sighed against Barry's shoulder. Barry was instantly relaxed, his deadly embrace lightened to barely any grip on Oliver at all. Almost laying limply in Oliver's arms.

They stood in each others arms for a little while. They probably in would have stayed there if the house phone hadn't rung. Reluctantly Oliver released Barry and picked up the closest phone. After a questioning hello from Oliver he smiled hearing the familiar voice of his good friend Diggle.

"We haven't talked in forever, how's the family Dig?" Oliver asks and pauses, listening to what Diggle has to say about his family.

"A daughter? Baby Sara, that's so cute. I would visit but I have a guest." Oliver paused again, "He's not good with strangers. It's a long story. I guess you guys can come over this weekend. He hasn't been doing good but yeah. See you then." Oliver finished and set the phone down. He went back to his room and saw Barry staring at the door.

"You know, I would never leave the house without telling you first. I promise." Oliver said getting a small nod from Barry, then he leaned forward towards the older male. Oliver watched for a second unsure what Barry was doing. Green eyes fluttered shut and everything moved as if it were put in slow motion to Oliver. His heart beat faster as Barry continued to lean forward, he watched completely lost on what he should do. But then Barry tilted his head down and his forehead lightly connected with Oliver's sternum making Oliver release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Oliver stared down at Barry before wrapping him up in a hug again. He shook his head lightly. It's a preposterous thought that Barry would even think of him that way. He's just helping him out, he's the only Barry fully trusts right now, he can't have these thoughts plaguing his brain like this. He could feel Barry's warm breath through his shirt and sighed again. He continues trying to crush the small hopes popping up in his head but can seem to. All of then surrounding him and Barry.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" Oliver eventually asks, a small motion letting him know Barry nodded but made no move to leave Oliver's space, in fact he held onto Oliver's shirt now, keeping him close even if he had the thought of letting go.

"My friend Diggle, and his wife Lyla want you to meet their daughter Sara." Oliver said and Barry sucked in a breath and tensed, "Don't worry, she's a baby." Oliver added and Barry wasn't sure how to react now. He's never actually seen a baby in real life. He's read and seen photos of babies, but he wouldn't want to know what Joe would have done to a baby. 


	8. Baby Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digg and Lila bring baby Sara over to meet Barry, who is nervous.

Barry was nervous, Oliver was cooking dinner for Diggle and his family and he didn't even have to see Barry to know he was nervous. Constant pacing, the small whining sounds, every once in a while a small creak of Barry opening the front door to stare at the driveway. It was making Oliver nervous, its like Barry has so much anxiousness in him he's just siphoning it right into Oliver.

"Barry?" He calls and hears quick footsteps to the door of the kitchen. "You want to help? You are so nervous I can feel it." Barry nodded and walked up and stood next to Oliver and took hold of his shirt as he normally does. It worked for maybe ten minutes before Barry was fully panicking. Oliver quickly set down the knife he was using and guided Barry back from panic.

"Shh, it's safe here. Don't worry. I'm here." Oliver's voice was what helps Barry, along with the light dance the older males fingers perform over his back, shoulders and arms. "Stay here, I'll grab you something to get your mind off things for a bit." Oliver said and Barry watched him leave only to return a second later with an mp3 player and headphones. Barry watched as Oliver tapped on the screen a couple times before sliding the headphones over Barry's ears. Instantly Barry could no longer hear anything else but an orchestra, violins, cellos, and pianos easily brought calm over him. He sighed and relaxed where he stood.

It wasn't a long wait for their guests to arrive. Oliver was nearly finished when the doorbell rang. Barry didn't notice, but he was now on the couch, with his eyes closed so far into relaxation. It's like Oliver just found out how to calm Barry, but it makes sense. Orchestra also helps dogs and children calm down, and he's probably never heard it before. Oliver answers the door with a smile and greets Lila, John, and smiles waving to the baby in the car seat (I had to look up what those are. I called it a baby holding bucket).

"It's been too long, but we have both been busy." Oliver said with a large smile. John was nodding along.

"So, what's your whole situation?" He asks.

"Well. That investigation I had almost a week back, with Joe West, he was abusing Allen's kid and I decided I will help him recover. He has serious anxiety, and PTSD. He panics almost every time I leave the room." Oliver explains and they both shake their heads at the cruelty of it all. 

"So how old is he?" Lila asks.

"18. West took him out of schooling since middle school and was basically isolated in the house."

"Where is he?" John asks looking around Oliver.

"Living, but how about you guys stay here, he's not good at meeting people." Oliver said about to leave the room before stopping, "oh and don't mind the bruises. They are healing well, its just they are pretty bad still." The two nodded and left.

He sits next to Barry, who opens his eyes to look at Oliver. Slowly he removed the headphones and listened.

"They are here, but don't worry. They are nice. How about we go say hi." Oliver said, his hand gently petting down some of the unruly hair, it didn't do anything for it.

Barry reluctantly nodded and followed Oliver, holding the others shirt again. He was pulling on it as if to slow Oliver down. As soon as they were in the entry way Barry was hiding behind Oliver, pressed right to his back peeking around his shoulder.

"Barry, this is John." Oliver says.

"You can call me Dig." John said with a kind smile, he seemed to catch on the fact that Barry wasn't going to shake his hand. So he didn't attempt.

"Lila." Oliver gestured to her, she too smiled and gave a small wave. "And down here is Baby Sara." Barry's eyes stared at the small being. What a creature. She seems to have the most beautiful eyes. It seems they were brown at first but the longer he looks he noticed they were more like golden rays shining across honey and copper. As she stared back at Barry, she seemed wise, as if she knew what had happened to Barry. Like she understands why he is broken.

"Let's bring Sara and Barry to the living room and we can catch up in the kitchen while I finish dinner." Oliver suggests and the couple agreed. They set the baby bag next to her on the living room rug. It is a little nerve wreaking to leave Barry with Sara alone when he had never seen baby in real life before today. As the other left the room Barry in buckled Sara and watched her. She didn't remove herself from the seat but just stared at Barry.

"Hello." Barry whispered to her, she seemed to accept that and reached for him with grabby hands. With great hesitation Barry experimentally lifted Sara from the seat and set her on the ground in front of his criss crossed legs. "I'm Barry." He said and she gurgled at him with joy.

"You have beautiful eyes." Barry said to her as she climbed into his lap. When she suddenly froze he gently felt the small bit of hair on the top of her head. She giggled and grabbed one of his fingers, that caused Barry to giggle in return.

Barry retrieved the headphones and mp3 player from the coffee table and heard the music still playing. He put them on again as he played with the baby.

Almost twenty minutes later Oliver was finished with dinner and called for Barry.

"Barry, dinner is ready." Oliver said entering the living room and stopped on the doorway in surprise. Barry was sleeping on the ground with Sara sleeping on his chest the headphones over her ears, one of Barry's hands resting on her back, a toy forgotten in his other hand. Oliver smiled warmly and approached the sleeping pair and crouched to wake Barry. He combed his fingers through the sleeping male's hair.

"Barry, wake up." He gently nudged the other's shoulder, rousing Barry from sleep.

"Hmmm?" Barry hummed opening his eyes and seeing Oliver then remembered the cm sleeping child on him and looked to Sara.

"Dinner." Oliver said, and lifted Sara from Barry's chest and set her back in the car sear and wait for Barry to wake up more before going back to the dinning room. Barry followed rubbing his eyes and sat in his usual chair, seeing the food set in the center of the table. Looks good so Barry didn't worry too much about what the food actually was.

When everyone was seated they began to ear with casual chatter filling in the silence. Barry finished first, getting full quickly, he sipped the glass of water in front of him. He noticed when John and Lila weren't talking they looked to him, their eyes were kind but focused on the bruise around his neck. It doesn't thief anymore, but it is still noticeable especially against Barry's pale skin.

"So, Barry. How are you liking it here?" John asks and Barry stares for a second before whispering in response.

"I like it. Oliver is very nice." It was obvious John and Lila didn't hear him, but they said nothing, assumed by the small smile he enjoyed it.

"He's quiet, only actually heard him talk a couple times." Oliver said smiling at Barry who looks embarrassed, "but it's fine, as long as he's getting comfortable, no matter how long it takes." John and Lila nodded, knowing Oliver has a heart of good when it comes to back childhoods. They could only imagine how Oliver fought to take time of work to help Barry.

Dinner was soon finished amongst them all and Baby Sara was once again sleeping they had to bid their guests goodbye. Barry waved to John and Lila and continues to watch Sara and waved when she finally opened her eyes. She smiled and gurgled happily towards Barry. As Oliver was seeing them out Barry watched from around the corner. As soon as the door shut Barry felt himself actually relax again.

"That wasn't so bad. Right?" Oliver asks walking back into the kitchen to start washing dishes. Barry stood behind him holding his shirt, making Oliver aware he was still nervous about the guest.

"It wasn't bad." Barry said barely above a whisper.

"You liked Sara." Oliver states and Barry nodded.

"I never saw a baby in real life before."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed meeting her." Oliver spoke as he dried his hands and turned around to face Barry, whose grip on his shirt fell. "Let's get ready for bed."

 No one said anything as they got ready, by now Oliver expects Barry to sleep in his room, and Barry knows he won't try to sleep in his own room. It was like a silent agreement between them, as Oliver lay in bed and Barry followed. For a little bit Oliver watched Barry, who was facing away from him, laying on his side. Almost without hesitation Oliver gently began to trace shapes on Barry's back. He tense but relaxed into the feeling. Not long after Barry turned around to face Oliver.

Oliver smiled to Barry and gently brushed some of Barry's hair from his face and let his fingers draw a line from Barry's hair to his jaw, finishing on the bottom of his chin. Barry watched Oliver's features as he softly admired him, his eyes were soft but focused, eyebrows slightly raised. Oliver's hand opened and gingerly caressed the side of Barry's face. Oliver could feel his heart beat speed up as Barry allowed the soft touches. Mentally. Oliver scolds himself, Barry is 18, he has just been saved from 7 years are abuse and trauma. He should feel that for Barry, well he should but not in the romantic sense. He should love him like he would a little brother.

"Ollie." Barry's small voice brought Oliver from his thoughts and he felt Barry's hand cover his own.

"Yeah?" Oliver questions in return.

"You- I well. Never mind." Barry shook his head.

"No, what is it?" Oliver asked, his thumb sliding over Barry's cheekbone.

"Um. I- can." Barry cut himself off and silently lifted Oliver's arm and turned around again and wrapped Oliver's arm around him. Oliver got the idea and pulled Barry against his chest. Barry sighed and snuggled back against the older male.

"Any time Barry." Oliver said feeling Barry still holding his hand. And slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while. Sorry. Um. I don't think I will be able to update all of them in one day like I did before, but I think I'll update one each day.


	9. The World of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Oliver is busy Barry hears music, and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read the full story and Bruh. This is limit he cutest story I have every written. I gotta go through and fix spelling errors and change some inconsistencies.

Barry didn't have a nightmare all night, he was warm and close still when Oliver woke up. He was also awake and watching Oliver. Oliver smiled at the boy and let his eyes fall closed again. He could feel Barry shift around now laying on his stomach.

They both would have been content with lazing around for a bit longer but Oliver's phone rang to interrupt the peace. Oliver stood, and answered.

"Good morning cut short." Oliver chuckled after he hung up and began gathering cloths for a shower. Barry watched from under the covers and sighed, he shouldn't stay in bed, Oliver wouldn't like that. Not that Barry thinks Oliver would get mad if he didn't get up. In fact Barry is positive that Oliver can't get mad, he doesn't raise his voice over the excited tone he gets when Diggle calls.

Barry sighed and gets up gather his own clothing for a shower. When Oliver finished he walked down stairs and Barry could make out the sounds of him talking on the phone again, so he was positive it was his turn to shower now.

During the shower Barry hummed, he could barely remember the tune that his dad hummed, but eventually he could remember it fully. After he finished Barry couldn't help but want to hear more things like that tune. If only he knew what that tune could be called. So he did what he had to, as Oliver. Quickly he finished drying off and getting dressed and rushed down the stairs. Slowly, Barry peeked into Oliver's office.

"Oliver?" The small but every growing voice questioned. Oliver wasn't on the phone anymore but typing away at his computer.

"Yeah?" The older male replied without looking up from the computer.

"Do you know what this is?" Barry asked and Oliver stopped typing and looked up to see if Barry would show him something. Then Barry started humming. The notes rang out into the familiar song through Barry's soft voice.

"Yeah. It's Frank Sinatra, They Can't Take That Away From Me." Oliver said surprising Barry.

"My dad hummed it before." Barry said his mind trailing to the memories of his father.

"Do you want to hear it?" Oliver asked and before he finished with the question Barry was rushing across the room and standing by him.

"Can I?" His bright eyes full of hope and who in their right mind would turn down such a simple request from someone so innocent.

"Of course." Barry was watching Oliver as he moved and typed it into his computer. Soon music came from it and Barry watched the video on screen. The photo was black and white, of a man with a hat, he was smiling. It faded into a dark screen as words showed up and the tune played, but the voice was saying words to the tune.

"There are many many crazy things  
That will keep me loving you  
And with your permission  
May I list a few."

Oliver watched as Barry was completely enamored by the song. Reading words he never knew to the song he's probably heard hundreds of times.

When the song played out Barry looked to Oliver soft tears in the corner of his eyes, smile in place.

"Do you want to hear more songs?" Oliver asked and Barry eagerly nodded. So Oliver grabbed his mp3 player and searched a playlist of greats like Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Bing Crosby, Dinah Shore, Peggy Lee. Of course Oliver had to choose the Traditional Pop. He couldn't let Barry not experience it, having been raised not hearing almost any music, he wanted Barry to know the styles of course.

Again he put the headphones on the younger and pressed play. After a few minutes Barry sat down in the corner of the office. It was only a matter of time before he fully learned a song and began singing along, Oliver knew that. It wasn't a huge playlist, maybe 30-35 songs, just the most popular songs of that time. It started with a humming by late morning. But then after a few minutes of humming the words of a different song were sang.

"You'd be so easy to love." Barry sang catching Olivers attention, his eyes were closed as he sang along.

"So easy to idolize all others above." Oliver stared, not only because he learned that song fast but wow, that boy can sing. Barry opened his eyes seeing Oliver look at him as he continued to sing along.

"So worth, the yearning for. So swell to keep every home fire burning for." After that line Barry removed his headphones curious to as why Oliver was staring.

"Wow, Barry. You can sing." Oliver said and Barry stared, because everyone  _can_ sing.

"I mean, you are really good at- you have a beautiful voice." Oliver sputtered, and Barry blushed. Oliver felt his heart speed up and his palms got clammy as he looked to Barry. She should not feel like this, he should be like a son or younger brother.

The music still sounded through the headphones, quietly but it can be heard. Barry sang softly now, his voice lining up with the song, blending with Frank Sinatra's on a higher key. Barry turned it up so it was more audible. Oliver watched in amazement as Barry sang with no training, just now as he's 18 learning songs.

"That you can't see your future with me. Cause you'd be oh so easy to love. You'd be so easy to love. So easy to idolize all others above. So worth the yearning for." Barry watched as Oliver stood and approached him, he held out his hand. Barry took it confused, the mp3 unplugged from the headphones as it fell to the ground, the headphones hanging around his neck.

"So swell to keep all home fires burning for."  Barry continued singing while Oliver repositioned their hands. Oliver's on Barry's waist and Barry's on Oliver's shoulders.

"We'd be so grand at the game. So carefree together that is does seem a shame." They began to sway, Oliver watched as Barry accepted the situation and moved along with him.

"That you can't see your future with me." Barry pulled Oliver closer he was hugging then older man, his face buried in his neck.

"Cause you'd be, oh so, easy to love." Barry's voice was muffled against Oliver's skin. Oliver tightened his grip around Barry's waist, lacing his fingers together son his hands rested on the small of Barry's back.

"Easy to love. Easy to love." Barry finished with the song and it was quiet for a few seconds before another started.

The two continued to sway, Barry hummed along with the songs and sang some words but not all of them. Oliver let himself relax, resting his chin on Barry's shoulder. After a few songs Barry lifted his head and stared at Oliver while he hummed a song. 

"Ollie?" Barry whispered getting Olivers attention.

"Yeah, Bear?" Oliver asked looking at Barry's soft eyes.

"I-um well. When well. When we are close I feel safe. Well you make me feel safe and warm." Barry admitted. Oliver stared, unsure how to reply. Maybe Barry has been feeling the same. Even then, he couldn't. Barry needs to learn and experience the world. He needs to get better, fully heal. Meet someone not nearly 20 years older than him to be with.

"Thank you." Oliver said holding Barry tighter. Barry feels his heart skip as beat as he stares at Oliver. 

"Are you okay, Barry?" Oliver asks quietly and Barry nods, a bright smile on his face now.

"Oliver? Have you ever been in love?" Barry asks, looking up at him innocently.

"I think so yeah." Oliver answers his mind racing at why Barry would ask that.

"Are you in love right now?" Barry questions his voice a litter louder than before.

"I think so." Oliver's voice is quieter now, his eyes moved to stare at the ground.

"What's it like?"

"It's like every time you see them, your heart sings. You feel like even if they don't love you, you will give them anything they want. That you want them to be happy before you because they deserve it." Oliver said, their eyes lock as they stop swaying, the music continues softer in the background.

"Do they love you back?" Barry asks, his words slow.

"I hope so, buy I know he shouldn't. He has a lot to learn." They both jump when Oliver's phone rings. His hands slide from Barry's back and over his sides as he moves to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, of course. Anytime." Oliver spoke and then hung up.

"That was Iris. She and Wally want to come over for dinner. Are you okay with that?" Oliver asks and Barry nods.

"Yeah, I like them." Barry said, his voice quiet again as he looks to the floor. Oliver gently lifts his chin with the pads of his forefinger and thumb so Barry was looking at him.

"I want you to be happy and comfortable. What would you like for dinner?" Oliver asks and Barry thinks for a second.

"Chicken." Barry finally answered. Oliver watched Barry and let his forefinger trace Barry's rather sharp jawline up to his ear, his hand unfolding to cup the side of Barry's face.

As he and Oliver stood just watching Barry let his head lean closer to the warmth of Oliver's hand. The younger lad's face growing warm as the course pads of the elder's fingers trace invisible shapes on his cheek. Barry let his hand cover Oliver's keeping it in place.

"I never want you to leave, Ollie. And I never want to leave." Barry spoke softly, "I want to stay here forever." Oliver smiled at the childish sounding notion.

"As long as you need Barry." Oliver spoke and leaned closer to Barry and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.


	10. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry notices that Oliver has been a little distant since they danced. Iris and wally visit for supper and Barry gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I'm sorry. I was just gonna have Oliver act a little distant but I got a little carried away.
> 
> Minor blood warning.

Barry watched as Oliver cooked the chicken, it smelt delicious but he hadn't even offered Barry to help him this time. He was quiet as he moved around the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel like it was something he did. Maybe he could sing for him while he worked, he did seem happy when he was singing. And Barry quiet enjoyed singing those songs so he thought of one and began humming, when Oliver seemed to notice he glanced over his shoulder then went back to work, so barry began singing the words.

"I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you." Barry sang with a smile, "Come rain or come shine. High as a mountain and deep as a river. Come rain or come shine. I guess when you met me, it was just one of those things. But don't ever bet-" Barry jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Oliver turned and left opening the door, the sounds of Iris and Wally's voices greeting Oliver made Barry sigh. They came into the dinning room and sat at the table across from Barry.

"Hi, Barry." Wally said, he was clearly excited to be here.

"Hi, Wally. Hi, Iris." Barry said with a smile.

"How have things been?" Iris asks with honest curiosity.

"I got to meet Oliver's friends John and Lyla along with Baby Sara." Barry said, his voice still quiet around anyone who's not Oliver but louder than last time he met them.

"Yeah? How was that?" Wally asked excitedly. The boy was obviously excited to have a brother, related or not.

"It was fun, I never saw a baby in real life." Barry admitted catching the siblings off guard. "Then today Ollie helped find the song my dad used to hum, and then I got to listen to music with words." Barry said thinking of the way he felt when Oliver showed him that song.

"What kind of music did you hear?" Iris asked and Barry though for a second completely unsure on how to explain the music, he turned to Oliver who was finishing up dinner.

"It was traditional pop, you know? Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Peggy Lee." Oliver explained and Barry turned back to them.

"Yeah! And then Oliver said I have a beautiful voice." Barry said, his face turning red at the thought.

"Wait, you can sing? Now I gotta hear." Iris said with a smile.

"Sing the one you first sang." Oliver told Barry, who nodded. He began singing quirt at first again but he raised his voice through the song. Eventually he stopped when dinner was ready and helped set the table.

"Wow! Barry, that was incredible. To think, so singing lessons." Wally said as the table was set in front of them.

The four of them sat down eat with a plate full of food and the room fell silent. The sounds of forks and knifes on the plates sounded but no one spoke, until Barry decided to.

"This is really really good." Barry said and a small echo of yeahs and thank yous followed. Oliver smiled and nodded in appreciation but continued to eat. When everyone finished Barry offered to help clean up but Oliver said he should catch up more with Iris and Wally. He nodded and they went to the living room. They talked for hours, Barry growing more comfortable with them, telling them what it was like to grow up with Joe. When they had to leave they gave hugs to Barry who accepted.

It was time for bed as barry yawned and made his way to bed. Brushing his teeth and getting dressed before heading back into the  hall seeing what he never thought he'd see. Oliver's door shut. He stood staring at the white painted wood. His mind went into overdrive.

_What if he hates me now? Why would the door be shut? What if Joe is coming back? What if he doesn't want me in there because I steal the blankets? He hates me. He hates me. He doesn't went you here anymore. He wants you out of his house. You used his soaps of course he'd hate you._

Barry felt hot tears brim his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He couldn't breath, his hands felt shaky. He looked around and went back to his room and shut the door. He felt the sobs wrack his body before he heard them. They weren't loud, rather quiet soft choking sounds. He sat down on the floor staring at the door. He should leave. Where would he go? He doesn't know any places he could go.

After a couple minutes of sitting he stood again, sniffling and wiping the tears from his face he lifted the large comforter from his bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. The soft padding of his bare feet on the hardwood floors filled the silent house and he walked tot he front door. His shaky hand reached for the door knob but stopped before grabbing it. He decided against leaving and slowly made his way back up the stairs.

About halfway up he stepped on his comforter and felt his leg catch on the fabric making him fall forward. He gasped and used his forearms to catch himself. He whined and felt his back hit on a stair. He felt hardwood corners hit his body at all different angles until he landed at the bottom.

Tears were falling from his eyes again as he attempted to pick himself up but stopped feeling a sting in his arms. When he propped himself up on his elbows he looked at the ground beneath him seeing the building pool of blood. He felt panic build again, unsure of where the blood was coming from. He heard a door open.

"Barry?" Oliver's deep sleep filled voice alerted Barry. He whined and shifted until the blanket could cover the blood on the floor. What of he's mad for the mess, what if he's mad that Barry's still awake. Barry could hear Olivier get closer to the stairs and panicked more and pushed the blanket away but saw the dark smear of blood across the floor now, the blanket just pushed it around not doing anything to remove the evidence. Suddenly there was a gasp and Oliver rushed down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Barry, are you okay? What happened? Come here. Aw man! Please be okay." Oliver rambled as he helped Barry to his feet, his eyes locked on the boy's face. Blood was wiped across his face and dripping onto his sleep clothes. Oliver escorted him towards the downstairs bathroom to get cleaned up. Barry was crying again as he watched how panicked Oliver was.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Oliver asked his hands gently looking for bruises on Barry's torso by lifting his shirt, then rolled up Barry's sleeves. The FBI stood up more and turned around grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water and began dabbing the wound on Barry's head.

"I'm sorry." Barry whined looking at Oliver sadly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Barry." Oliver said finally calming down as he wiped the blood from Barry's face and began dressing the wound.

"Ollie...I'm sorry." Barry said again lifting his arms as Oliver removed the shirt to wipe blood that leaked through the shirt off his shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize, Bear." Oliver said his voice soft now. Oliver pulled Barry into a hug and sighed. Barry cried more burying his face into Olivers shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I shouldn't have closed my door, and I should have let you help me cook, and clean up. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been distant. I don't have an excuse and I won't try to make one." Oliver said gently stroking Barry's hair as he held him.

"I thought you are mad at me Ollie. I wanted to make it better by singing." Barry mumbled.

"I will never be mad at you, Barry. I can't be mad at you, you wouldn't deserve it." Oliver said and pulled away from Barry. "Now, let's get to bed." They mad their way upstairs, Oliver saying he can clean up in the morning.

As soon as they lay down Barry is curled up next to Oliver and Oliver watched as Barry began falling asleep.

"I love you, Bear." Oliver spoke softly as he gently brushed Barry's hair from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I hurt Barry, he doesn't deserve that.
> 
> Someone take this power away from me. I need to work on my other stories.


End file.
